1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a target tracking apparatus, an image tracking apparatus, methods of controlling the operation thereof and a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are occasions where a target such as a specific person is imaged continuously while being tracked (see the specifications of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2009-17271, 8-9277 and 4-281679). In such imaging, a detection area is set in the vicinity of the target to be tracked in the imaging zone. The target is detected within the detection area set. When the target is moving, there are instances where it leaves the imaging zone. If a target leaves the imaging zone, where in the imaging zone the detection area should be set in order to track the target can no longer be determined.
Further, when a target is tracked, often a portion of an image having a prescribed feature is regarded as the target (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-30406). If the target is moving, however, there are instances where the detected target deviates.